


【翻译】追求人类的正确方式

by WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, God Jared, Humor, M/M, Top Jared, Wooing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>众神之一的Jared下定决心要追求他心爱的人类Jensen，即使他母亲的百般劝告以及Jensen多次不留情面的拒绝，都不能阻挡他英勇求爱的脚步。</p><p>*神！Jared/农夫！Jensen，脑洞清奇小甜饼</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】追求人类的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Woo A Human (No goats required)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929517) by [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore). 



 

 

**How To Woo A Human/追求人类的正确方式**

  
  


  
“靠，说真的，还来？你没看见这里的牌子吗？你不识字吗？谢绝访客。我不打算买你卖的任何东西。”

“早上好，亲爱的。你看起来还是一如既往的完美，而且声音也很性感。请问我可以进入你简陋的屋子，然后再——”

“简陋的？！！你知道我见鬼的花了多长时间来建这栋房子吗？”

“无意冒犯，甜心，我只是希望——”

“甜心！甜心！！！听着大个子，我和甜蜜一点都挂不上钩，明白了吗？现在劳烦你抬起那双可怖的大脚，然后离开我 _简陋的_ 门槛，在我放狗咬你前远离我的地盘！”

“如果你让我……”

“还有，给你自己买件该死的上衣！”

 

***

  
“Jared，我不明白你为什么一直坚持去追求那个人类，特别是在这里有许多美丽的女神都倾慕于你的情况下。”Jared母亲放下手中编织一半的衣物，把所有注意力都集中到她儿子身上。

“我以前就说过了，母亲，那些女神对我来说没有吸引力。我觉得她们很无趣而且……缺少某些东西。”

“甚至是Sandra？她看起来简直完美无缺，事实上她的诞生就可以说是一份丰厚的馈赠。”

Jared垂下自己的脑袋，轻微叹了口气。他并不希望在与父母的亲子交流中提到这件事情，但不幸的是，这几乎都快成为每周例行的公事了。他的妈妈似乎患上了某种特殊的健忘症而永远记不清Jared是gay的事实:“她缺少我认为很重要的东西，妈妈。”Jared伸出两只手指向自己的裤裆，希望这个巨大的“线索”能够唤醒她的记忆。

他母亲翻了个白眼，重新拿起针线:“老实说，Jared，我感觉你这样只会让自己尴尬。”

“我并不是因为想让您烦恼才刻意选择同性的，母亲。”

“是的，但我相信你宁愿选择一个人类而不是众神便有意如此。难道这里就没有让你感兴趣的神吗？你那个一头金发的朋友怎么样？要知道他的祖母可是森林精灵之神，多么富有魅力的一位女士。对了，这个年轻人的名字叫什么？”

“Chad！”Jared的声音里充满着不可思议，“你希望我去追求Chad？”

“Chad。”他母亲皱了皱鼻子，仿佛念出这名字就在她嘴里留下难闻的气味一样，“这可真是个相当不美好的名字，他掌管的是什么？”

“他是菌类之神，母亲。”

“Ah，我明白了，不如他祖母那般高贵。”

“我对此并不认同。但是——感谢上天——他不是Gay。”

“那好吧。但你的选择还有很多，比如说——Tom怎么样？”

“他浑身长满鳞片……还有一条尾巴。”

“Osric看起来挺不错的。”

“我曾经像掰树枝一样把他弄残过。”

“Michael？”

“他的发际线令人堪忧。”

“你觉得那并没有魅力？”

“当然！”

  
“Mm，你还真是挑剔。那Misha怎么样？他倒是有一头可爱的黑发。”

“还有三个妻子以及八个孩子，”Jared无奈地补充道，他心烦意乱地挥了挥手:“妈，我除了Jensen对谁都没有兴趣，我想要的就只有他。”

Jared母亲的情绪似乎被这句话激了起来，她手中编织的动作也随之加快，“这个人类到底有什么非同寻常的？他拥有某种魔力吗？或者一种天赋？”

Jared叹了口气，然后开始描述他心爱的人类:“他长着雀斑，许许多多的小雀斑，就像是美丽的星辰点缀在他的脸上。”Jared说着，忍不住露出一个巨大的笑容，“还有他的眼睛，母亲，如雨后最鲜嫩的牧草一般翠绿。他有着宽大而有力的肩膀，但腰却足够窄，能让我的双手完全环住。还有他的屁股！曲线流畅，丰满，以及——”

“我明白，亲爱的，”Jared母亲干巴巴地打断了他，“我想你并不需要这么生动描述他的臀部。”

“他完美无缺，妈妈。”Jared最后总结道，他觉得自己似乎过于情绪化了。虽然这对于尊贵的神来说是最有失身份的行为，但他真没法停止对Jensen的赞扬。事实上这也不能怪他，毕竟Jensen确实是地球上那些人类中最好看的男人了。

  
他母亲的声音拉回了Jared愈飘愈远的思绪，带着毫不掩饰地反对:“Jared！Jared！！说实话，孩子，你看起来就像被什么鬼怪附身了一样。”她手里的针线移动得越来越快，在Jared眼中几乎变成了幻影。此外他仿佛还看到几缕青烟从毛线中冒了出来。无论她正在织什么，Jared希望那东西最后形状都不要太过奇特：“Well，我猜我和你父亲恐怕得学着在沮丧中生活了，如果你的心真的只属于那个Johnson——”

“Jensen，妈，他的名字是Jensen。”

“Psh，Johnson——Jensen，这有什么关系？”

“相信我，这对我来说很重要。”

“好吧，好吧，Jensen。那么这个Jensen，对你的提议并不心动？”

闻言，Jared的脑袋立刻低落下来，没有了先前的信心满满。他垂头丧气地承认:“他甚至都不愿意让我跨进他的门槛。”

“我猜那应该不是某种委婉的说法。”

Jared闭上眼然后摇了摇头，他母亲是什么时候变得如此一针见血了？“不，它确实不是。我不明白他怎么能够拒绝我，我的意思是，难道他不喜欢我强壮的肌肉以及美妙绝伦的头发？难道我的纹身不会让他印象深刻吗？难道我不够英俊，勇敢以及有魅力吗？”

“还有谦虚？”

“puh，谦虚可没法赢得一位美丽女士的芳心……或者说男士。”

  
Jared的母亲挑起一边眉毛:“站在我客厅里到处发牢骚同样也不行，如果你真心想让那个人类成为你的伴侣，你就要付出行动。坚持不懈才是最关键的，Jared，你该不会认为你父亲只是靠一个劲地怀疑自己才娶到我的吧？”

  
当然不是，Jared听过那个故事，关于他的父亲——畜牧之神——是怎样向他身为编织之神的母亲求爱。那毫无疑问是个天合之作。“我不太确定Jensen是否会因为一群绵羊就对我心动不已。”

“他不是个农夫吗？难道他不会为了生计去饲养动物和种地？说真的，Jared，别让自负支配了你的意识。有时你需要一些比柔顺头发以及强壮肌肉更能打动你爱慕对象的东西。哪怕他只是个人类。”

 

Jared重新挺直了腰杆：他母亲是正确的。现在他所需要的便是更进一步，向Jensen证明自己的真心童叟无欺。送一件令他刮目相看的礼物，或者至少让他别继续把门摔在自己的脸上就好。“你永远都是对的，母亲。”

“当然如此。现在迈开你的脚步然后去赢得那位Jensen吧。我想要见见这个偷走我儿子心的年轻人，亲眼看看他到底有什么特别的。”

“你会爱上他的。”Jared信誓旦旦地说，俯下身亲吻对方的脸颊，“他比所有你介绍给我的女神都要更好看和精神，他是独一无二的。”

Jared母亲哼了两声。虽然摆出一副神色冷淡的样子，但她眼底却有隐藏的微笑。也许她现在并不完全满意Jared的选择，但他肯定不久后就会转变的。

  
“Jared，”在他正准备转身离去时，他的母亲叫住他:“看在上帝的份上，把你的上衣穿起来。”

“好的。”Jared闷闷不乐地从喉咙里挤出一句抱怨，“我现在相信你和Jensen会相处融洽了。”

  
***

  
Jared再次敲响了房门，与原先三次相比更加响亮而持久，并且在房门终于颤巍巍地转开时松了一口气。他都快要以为Jensen不幸染病或者受伤而没法出来给自己开门了。

“你想要什么？”Jensen面无表情地问道，他的架势绝对称不上欢迎。

“我想要追求你，Jensen。为了表达我对你真诚的爱意，看……我带了些礼物。”一个满足的笑容浮现在Jared的脸上，他往边上一站，指向身后骚动的不明群体。

“那些……那些是牛吗？”Jensen瞪大眼睛，摇摇晃晃地冲出门。在仔细观察后他一脸不可置信地问道:“还有绵羊？”

“是的。我发现你的农场里动物十分稀缺，我觉得它们能给你带来不错的收入以及——”

“山羊！！”Jensen在Jared能够解释他的礼物有多么完美以及周到前大吼着打断了对方，现在他几乎是在咆哮了:“你竟然把山羊带到这里了？你这个蠢蛋！”

Jared的笑容消失了，他有些生气地反驳道:“山羊是非常了不起的物种！它们吃掉你的草后就能生产出牛奶，还可以用于制作美味的奶酪。”

“它们会吃掉我的葡萄藤，傻大个。”

“你的葡萄藤？”

“这不是个农场，笨蛋，”Jensen转头大喊，“这是一个酒场，一个葡萄园！我是种葡萄的，而你那些愚蠢的动物会毁了它们。”

  
“葡萄？”Jared呆呆地重复，但他的注意力却被狂奔的Jensen分散了。对方的屁股在牛仔裤的包裹下显得圆润又饱满，同时还肉感十足，随着他奔跑的脚步一下下抖动着。哦…Jared看到Jensen费力驱赶走那群乱跳的山羊，一团灰尘正围绕在他四周。葡萄。红酒。啊，是的，也许他误解了什么。

  
***

  
“现在又怎么了？”Jensen打开门，警惕地盯着Jared，“你应该没再带更多的动物了？”

“没有了。我再一次为自己的错误表示抱歉，是因为我的疏忽才没意识到你是种植葡萄的，所以当我母亲——”

“你的母亲？”Jensen问道，“是她建议你给我买一群农场动物的？”

“事实上我并没有真的去买它们，”Jared坦诚地回答，“我父亲是掌管畜牧的神，他从自己的所有品中送给我了一些。”

“神？你的父亲是神？”Jensen满脸狐疑地重复道。

“Well，是的。我母亲是编织之神，我的哥哥是牙医之神，而我的妹妹是——”

那扇门猛地在他面前摔上，震得Jared差点后退几步。

但他这次秉持着坚持不懈的决心，拔高音调，冲着紧闭的门内大喊:“而我的妹妹是烘焙之神，亲爱的！”

“你需要去看看医生了，老兄！”Jensen从里面回喊道，“一派胡言乱语！”

“你难道不想知道我是什么神吗？”Jared冲屋内大声嚷嚷，用力锤着房门。沉默。里面没有一丝动静，不过Jared就当作是对方默认了。他深吸一口气，尽量让自己声音里的骄傲与自豪不那么显而易见:“麋鹿，我是麋鹿之神。”

  
他咧嘴一笑，显然很满意自己造成的效果，因为那扇门几乎以光速打开了。Jensen一定觉得他又强壮又充满了男子气概，毕竟不是每个神都能掌管所有动物中最高大庄严的麋鹿的，但他的笑容却在看到Jensen眼里的盛怒后凝固在了脸上。

“麋鹿！麋鹿！！听着老兄，如果我发现任何一只麋鹿胆敢靠近我的葡萄，我会，我会……”Jensen怒气冲冲地警告道，他的脸涨成了猪肝色。

“别害怕，Jensen，我会保证你的葡萄在我同胞的庇佑下能茁壮成长。”Jared试图安慰对方。

“你…你真是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

“不，亲爱的。”Jared挺起胸膛，“我是一位神，而我希望能向你求爱，让你成为属于我的伴侣。这就是我带给你这些礼物的原因，看这儿”，Jared从裤子口袋中掏出一个盒子。皮质的口袋有些紧，所以Jared花了一段时间才把它从里面抠出来，“这些宝石绿得几乎和你眼睛一样漂亮。”

  
被他赞扬的绿眼睛危险地眯了起来:“你是某个神经错乱的跟踪狂吗？”

“跟踪狂？不，我只是想赢得你的心。”Jared回答，晃了晃他手里的那个小盒子，“而你让这件事困难无比，亲爱的。”

“是吗？Huh，也许这因为我不是个小妞。我该拿那些珠宝怎么办呢？听着，麋鹿男孩，无论你是谁——”

“Jared，”他立马接口，对Jensen的随意感到不太开心，“我的名字叫Jared，”他努力控制住自己想要撅嘴的欲望，“那么好吧，你又不想要动物，也不想要珠宝。你想要的是什么？”

“我想要什么？我想要某个疯狂的骗子停止带着不合适的礼物出现在我的家门口，我想要宁静和安定，太阳每天高照，让我的葡萄年年丰收。还有你，别再光着上身来这里了，很令我分心。”

门嘭地一声关上了，门板在余震中还微微颤抖着。但Jared感觉自己见到了希望的曙光:Jensen认为他令人分心。事情会开始顺利的。

  
***

  
“手套，哈？”

“还有帽子，”Jared小声补充，这些礼物百分百不是他的主意，他是被动的。

“你应该能意识到现在是七月，对吗？”

Jensen正在微笑，他饱满的嘴唇弯向一边，露出某种兴趣盎然的表情。Jared感到自己的心脏正在胸膛里疯狂跳动，“我母亲，”他耸了耸肩，摆出一副宇宙通用的”老妈——你能拿她怎么办”的姿势。“她对上次的动物们感到十分抱歉，所以她想你也许会需要这些物品，毕竟你只是一个人类。”

“只是一个人类？”Jensen重复道，挑起了眉毛。

“呃…无意冒犯，”Jared立马改口，“一般来说，众神都比人类要来得强壮。”

“好的，众神，”Jensen点点头，他的面部表情扭曲在微笑与皱眉之间，“所以说，你母亲，她甚至都没法给你织一件上衣？”

  
***

  
“你真是异常顽固，看，所以我给你带了这个。”Jensen站在门口，双手插进口袋，一只小狗就蹲在他的腿边向上盯着Jared。这本该算有点威慑力的画面，只要那只狗眼里没闪动着崇拜的金光。

Jared点点头，表示自己已完全明白，当然他个人觉得Jensen也值得这种崇拜。

“所以你这次又带了什么？”

“你就这么肯定我给你带了东西？”Jared故意反问道:他当然带了。

“你还没两手空空地出现过。”Jensen回答，接着他弯下腰挠了挠那只小狗的耳朵，引来对方一阵舒服的哼哼。Jared并不， _一点也不_ 嫉妒。“顺带一提，我希望你有把我的感谢带到你母亲那儿。”

Jared缩了缩脖子。他母亲对Jensen善意的答谢以及礼貌的举动感到十分高兴，更准确地说，是心花怒放。“是的，是的。她让我告诉你，她下次一定会给你再织条匹配的围巾还有毛衣的。”

“那听起来很棒，”Jensen勾起嘴角，然后他开始大笑。与先前不同的是这种笑充满着愉悦和来自心底的满足，但很快他的目光便直直地落到了Jared在风中裸露的胸膛上，“但是，你还是没能穿一件上衣？”

Jared低头看向自己的上身，错综复杂的纹身从他胸肌开始布满到整个躯体，“你觉得我这样很无礼？”

Jensen舔了舔嘴唇，“不，不是。我不会称之为无礼，事实上你的纹身非常……非常有趣。”

  
沉默突然降临，Jensen的目光来回游荡在Jared古铜色的身体上，沿着花纹墨黑色的线条细细描绘着整个图案。他的太阳穴处渐渐凝聚出了一滴汗，让Jared不得不强忍住俯身亲吻它的欲望。

Jensen在意识到自己毫不掩饰地盯着Jared多长时间后，他的脸骤然红了大半。Jared努力压制下自己内心的欢喜，不让突然爆发的傻笑打破这暧昧的气氛。“所以，”Jensen尴尬地咳嗽两声，扭了扭脖子，“嗯，你有东西要给我吗？”

Jared希望自己没有意淫Jensen看向他胯下的画面。因为，是的，他确实有某个想要给Jensen的物品，一个在裤子里又长又硬，此刻有肿大倾向的东西。

  
然后Jared从口袋里套出礼物的那一瞬间他就后悔了。他知道这是个坏主意，但拗不过他老哥的坚持。Jeff更加年长，智慧，此外不幸的是他还比Jared要壮上那么一些。他递给Jensen的牙刷拥有最好的质量，被百分之九十的牙医推荐并且得到了Jeff本人的大力赞扬。

“这是个牙刷。”Jensen观察后开口。

“它是电动的，”Jared解释道，“而且质量是最上乘的。当我告诉我兄弟——哥哥，你的牙齿有多么漂亮，璀璨，洁白又笔直后……他就坚持你必须得到这个牙刷。”

“你哥哥。噢是的，你哥哥是个牙医。”

“是牙医之神，”Jared默默纠正。他叹了口气，知道自己今天的访问时间已经到头。但当他不情愿地挪走时Jared看到幸运女神再次朝他挥了挥手:这次没有被摔上房门，而当Jensen发现Jared只有这么一个礼物后，他的表情几乎可以称得上是沮丧。

  
***

  
“晚上好，亲爱的。”

“那是个派吗？”Jensen立即问道，眼神锁定在对方手上。

Jared手中托着还留有余温的派。他伸直手臂，把盘子举到了对方鼻子下，几撮糕粉因为他的动作而洒落在地。空气中到处都充满了肉桂和苹果的芳香，“没错，亲爱的。这是从我妹妹烤炉里刚做成，全世界最美味的苹果派。”

“你的妹妹——是烘焙之神？”

“Ah，是的。”Jared的胃沉了下去，通常情况下提到他超现实的家庭都会让Jensen脸上的笑变得有些勉强。他的心情因此低落了一点，“她……她想你也许会喜欢这个。”

几秒钟之内Jensen都在静静凝视着对方，他的嘴唇抿在了一起，似乎正小心组织接下来的话:“那你还在门口等着什么，老兄。把你的屁股挪进来。”

  
Jared顿时无比惊讶，他呆呆地看着Jensen抓住自己的一只手臂，将他拉进屋子。几个月以来Jared绞尽脑汁想让自己的一只脚踏进Jensen的房门，现如今这么多努力竟然敌不过一个苹果派。当他妹妹发现这事一定会得意忘形到让他难以忍受的，前提是，如果她能发现。

Jensen的家正如他本人一样可爱，温馨而简洁。但说实话，Jared并没有多少时间来好好参观对方的家，因为Jensen拉着他飞快地穿过客厅直朝卧室前进，只在厨房那里停下来抓了两把叉子。

“你爱吃派，亲爱的？”Jared问道，依旧还没从Jensen突如其来的热切中反应过来。

“你最好祈求我喜欢，”他回答，把装派的盘子从Jared手里抓过来，同时一屁股坐到了床上。Jared不禁对他一心多用的本事感到印象深刻，特别是当Jensen正边脱衣服，还能边保持勺子和派握在手中时。

  
“你难道一直都裸着吃派？”Jared忍不住开口，想知道自己是否也能脱下衣服。

“当有一个裸着的神躺在我床上时，是的。”

 

于是Jared以光速扔掉衣服，手忙脚乱地踢开靴子以及裤子，这让他差点滚下了床。Jared并不笨，他能领会对方话语背后的暗示。“所以你相信我是神了？”

“Mmm，我的确相信这个派是出自女神之手。而你？Well，我还没看到你的实际作为，所以我持保留意见。”

Jared有些愤愤不平:“这么说你在挑战我的能力？你确定你要这么做吗，Jensen？难道你不担心我超人类的大小和精力会让你禁受不了？”

Jensen又咬了一大口派，然后摆出一副认真思考对方话语的样子。“你知道吗，亲爱的？你的大小也许超乎常人，但除非你亲身证实，否则我并不认为你的精力有什么值得自豪的。”

话音未落，Jensen便带着挑逗的笑低头一口含住了对方的阴茎，他的喉咙里还残留着些许派上的奶油。突如其来的快感让Jared发出一声既不庄严也不符合众神形象的呻吟。但此刻Jensen正费力吞咽着，给Jared带来前所未有的刺激体验，所以他无法分心纠结上面的失态也就显得情有可原了。

 

和Jensen做爱是一件令Jared血脉偾张的事情。原本Jared想他会是那个让Jensen欲仙欲死的人，但那个漂亮人类的行动却完全出乎他的预料，他用舌头做出的事情让Jared整个脑袋仿佛都正经历着宇宙爆炸。

当他们结束前戏时Jared浑身上下几乎找不到一处没有被Jensen舔过，咬过或者亲吻过的地方，对方仿佛朝圣般不放过一丝一毫。Jared纹身上的每一道符号，每一个字母以及每一条曲线都被对方天赋秉异的舌头细细舔舐描绘着。然后他爬到Jared的身上，只是微微做了点让Jared担心起对方安危的扩张，就让自己慢慢沉了下去。片刻的适应后，Jensen便开始积极扭动着身子，仿佛正在驯服一头暴脾气的野马。

如果Jared不是神，他很确信Jensen早就将他杀死了。在他的人类高潮后他几乎立刻紧跟其后，不过Jared在恢复速度上还是略胜一筹，所以当Jensen依旧躺平在床上喘气时，他就已经重新找回了呼吸以及活力。第二轮便是他展示自己精力以及技巧的时候，不知不觉几刻钟过去，当Jensen在床上翻滚蠕动着，用嘶哑的嗓音尖叫出:“求你了，God Jared，Fuck me。”他便知道他亲爱的人类已经就此屈服于自己的魅力了。

 

“所以说，”Jared过了一段时间后又问道:“你确实相信我是个神了？”

“嗯？”Jensen迷迷糊糊地看着他，很显然五个小时激烈的性*爱已经榨干了他全部精力。

“你终于肯相信我是个神了？”Jared声音里流露着沾沾自喜，他用手指在Jensen汗涔涔的胸上左右移动着，写下自己名字的首字母。

“是的，我相信你是神，”Jensen疲倦地咕哝着，声音含糊不清，“这我在看到你那麋鹿老二的第一眼时就相信了。现在闭上你的嘴，让我睡一觉，过会儿我们还需要吃完你妹妹的派。”

Jared难以收回自己脸上巨大的微笑，他重新躺回床上，把软成一摊的Jensen按进怀里，“此外，”Jensen重新开口，他把自己的双手环上了Jared的臀部，用脸蹭了蹭对方宽阔的胸膛，“你妈妈先前就来过了，她还给你留了一件毛衣。粉红色，金闪闪的，胸前还有一头麋鹿，她说那是你自己选的。”

  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读:)
> 
> 欢迎点进Profile加入我们翻译组，诚招译者以及Beta们:D


End file.
